<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somewhere in the Westfarthing by DownToTheSea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166448">Somewhere in the Westfarthing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/pseuds/DownToTheSea'>DownToTheSea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Middle Earth Setting, Fluff, Hobbit!Aziraphale, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Other, dragon!Crowley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/pseuds/DownToTheSea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While out on a pleasant walk through the Shire, Aziraphale encounters a crash-landed dragon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Somewhere in the Westfarthing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Taking cheer-up prompts on Tumblr and this was one - "crowley/aziraphale + middle earth AU" I had a lot of fun with this. XD</p><p>(While I went in a very different direction with it I'm not sure if the concept of Dragon!Crowley would have occurred to me without seeing an artist on Tumblr drawing another version of him in an AU comic, but I don't remember the URL unfortunately! If anyone knows it let me know and I will drop a link here. Edit: I FOUND IT! The artist is servantserah on Tumblr and you can find it under their ineffablehobbitau tag.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’ve never heard of a dragon who liked to garden,” Aziraphale said dubiously. “Not that I’ve gone looking for tales of dragons, of course! Terribly inappropriate, aha, er, we don’t go in for that sort of thing around here! Naturally. But shouldn’t you be out razing a village or, or looting gold or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never really gone in for razing or looting,” said the dragon, Crowley, just as dubiously. “Gold’s just so… boring, y’know? Enchanted gold’s a bit better. At least that whispers ominously at people. But the ordinary stuff’s dull as a brick. Plus it makes people shoot arrows and things at you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You managed to get shot rather effectively without razing and looting,” Aziraphale pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley sniffed; puffs of steam emanated from his snout. “Can’t help it if those bloody Rangers outside your borders are over-zealous. I wasn’t hurting anyone! Just having a nice flyover, checking out the local flora, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>noooooo </span>
  </em>
  <span>we just had to go firing at me as if I was about to set fire to the entire Sh – </span>
  <em>
    <span>oi, careful!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale had given up on his subtle attempts at extraction and snapped away the arrow currently buried deep in Crowley’s side, yanking it out. While Crowley was quite a small-ish dragon (though he didn’t like to be reminded of this fact, particularly in front of other dragons) his reaction made the surrounding hills rumble, and nearby hobbits feared their holes were coming down on top of their heads. Luckily there was already a storm brewing, and they put it down to a nasty crack of thunder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There we are,” Aziraphale said a little breathlessly. Standing next to a dragon bellowing in pain was a very uncomfortable place to stand. “All tickety-boo! Let me just…” He applied his pocket handkerchief to the wound, although it looked quite tiny and pathetic against Crowley’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear, I think I’ll need to go back to my hole for some more bandages,” Aziraphale said, looking at the already woefully stained square of fabric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” said Crowley. “It’ll be fine now you’ve got the arrow out. We dragons are awfully resilient.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really must insist, dear fellow. After investing all this effort I’d hate for you to bleed to death, or – get an infection or something. Do dragons get infections?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dunno,” said Crowley. He had certainly never heard of anything like it. Then again, it wasn’t the sort of story dragons would want spread around, even amongst themselves. Especially amongst themselves. “Anyway, wouldn’t it be better for you if I did bleed to death? I mean... I am a dragon. You don’t want me striking terror into your little country, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale looked rather crestfallen. “Well, I suppose not. But you don’t seem very terrifying, if you’ll pardon me – ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m scary!” Crowley said defensively. “Big scary dragon, that’s me.” He gave a half-hearted snarl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, of course,” Aziraphale said in a soothing tone. “Terribly frightening. But you aren’t going to come after us, are you? I’m sure I can find a nice deserted plot of land for you to settle down on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley grumbled, but at last it was agreed upon that a nice plot of land would suit perfectly, and Aziraphale should go back to his hole and come back to finish tending to the wound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Best to be on the safe side,” he said firmly. “I’ll be back in a trice!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Crowley mumbled, as well as a dragon could mumble. “I’ll just... hide behind a hill or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It started to rain only a few minutes later, and Aziraphale was soaked through by the time he made it back. He shivered as he put the finishing touches on dressing the arrow wound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There!” he said, teeth chattering. “Now, I must be on my way...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold up.” One of Crowley’s yellow eyes was pointedly focused on him. “Maybe you should stay here until the rain lets up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale shrugged. “No more shelter here than on the road!” he said cheerfully, still shivering. “I might as well – ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is though,” Crowley interrupted, and lifted one charcoal-black wing. He maneuvered it over Aziraphale until the rain was entirely blocked. It was difficult to do in the rain, but he managed to cough up a bit of fire, which although it was immediately extinguished lit up his body and sent a warm glow radiating towards Aziraphale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped shivering. “Well...” he said, tempted. “Perhaps just until the rain stops. At least I brought a book!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Course you did,” Crowley said, and if he could have smiled he would have. Aziraphale settled down on the dry grass next to Crowley, squeezing water out of his damp curly hair, and Crowley settled his wing back down to encase him in a safe, warm and dry shelter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay as long as you want,” he said, but Aziraphale didn’t hear him.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>